Nurse Betty
| writer = | starring = | music = Rolfe Kent | cinematography = Jean-Yves Escoffier | editing = Joel Plotch Steven Weisberg | studio = | distributor = USA Films | released = | runtime = 105 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $35 million | gross = $29.4 million }} Nurse Betty is a 2000 American black comedy film directed by Neil LaBute starring Renée Zellweger as a Kansas waitress who suffers a nervous breakdown after witnessing her husband's murder, and starts obsessively pursuing her favorite soap actor (Greg Kinnear), while in a fugue state. Morgan Freeman and Chris Rock play the hitmen who killed her husband and subsequently pursue her to Los Angeles. For her performance, Zellweger won the Golden Globe Award for Best Actress – Motion Picture Musical or Comedy. Plot In a small Kansas town, Betty, a diner waitress, is a fan of the soap opera A Reason to Love. She has no idea that her husband, Del, a car salesman, is having an affair and that he intends to leave Betty. She also doesn't know that her husband supplements his income by selling drugs. When Betty calls to ask about borrowing a Buick LeSabre for her birthday, her husband tells her to take a different car. The LeSabre (unknown to Betty) has drugs hidden in the trunk. Two hitmen, Charlie and Wesley, show up at the house. They torture Del into revealing that he has hidden the drugs in the trunk of the LeSabre, but Wesley scalps him anyway. Betty witnesses the murder and enters a fugue state, assuming the identity of a nurse in the daytime drama. That evening, Sheriff Eldon Ballard, local reporter Roy Ostery, and several policemen examine the crime scene while Betty calmly packs a suitcase. She seems oblivious to the murder, even with the investigation going on right in her house. At the police station, a psychiatrist examines her. Betty spends the night at her friend's house, sleeping in a child's bedroom. In the middle of the night, she gets into the LeSabre and drives off. Betty stops at a bar in Arizona, where the bartender talks about her vacation in Rome, and Betty tells her that she was once engaged to a famous surgeon (describing the lead character from A Reason to Love). Meanwhile, the two hitmen are in pursuit, having realized that Betty has the car with the drugs. As they search, Charlie's heart begins to soften towards Betty, to Wesley's consternation. In Los Angeles, Betty tries to get a job as a nurse while looking for her long-lost "ex-fiancé". She is turned down due to having no résumé and references but manages to get a job in the pharmacy. Despite an injunction against touching any patients, Betty becomes popular with them and their families. She ends up living with Rosa, a Hispanic legal secretary who offers to help Betty find her surgeon boyfriend. Rosa learns from a colleague that "David" is a soap opera character, and goes to the pharmacy window to confront Betty. Thinking her friend is jealous, Betty is impervious to the revelation. The lawyer supplies tickets to a charity function where George McCord, the actor portraying David, will be appearing. Betty meets George at the function. George is inclined to dismiss her as an overimaginative fan, but something about her compels him to talk to her. He begins to think that Betty is an actress determined to get a part in the soap opera, so he decides to play along. After three hours of her "staying in character", he takes her home. George begins falling in love with her, and he and his producer decide to bring her onto the show as a new character: Nurse Betty. When Betty arrives on set, she falls out of her fantasy world back into real life. After two failed takes, she realizes that she is on a set and that the people she thought were real are just characters. George confronts her and Betty walks out. Back at Rosa's house, Betty has just started to tell what happened to her husband, when the two hitmen walk in. They are interrupted by Sheriff Ballard and the reporter, who have also tracked down Betty. A standoff ensues until Ballard pulls a gun from an ankle holster and shoots Wesley, who is revealed to be Charlie's son. Charlie decides not to kill Betty and commits suicide in the bathroom. George offers Betty a job on the show. She appears in 63 episodes and takes a vacation in Rome. Betty later plans to pursue nursing as a career. Cast * Renée Zellweger as Betty Sizemore * Morgan Freeman as Charlie * Chris Rock as Wesley * Greg Kinnear as George McCord (Dr. David Ravell) * Aaron Eckhart as Del Sizemore * Pruitt Taylor Vince as Sheriff Eldon Ballard * Tia Texada as Rosa Hernandez * Allison Janney as Lyla Branch * Harriet Sansom Harris as Ellen * Crispin Glover as Roy Ostery * Elizabeth Mitchell as Chloe Jensen * Kathleen Wilhoite as Sue Ann Rogers * Sheila Kelley as Joyce * Christopher McDonald (deleted scene) as Duane Cooley Reception Nurse Betty received very positive reviews from critics and has a rating of 84% on Rotten Tomatoes based on 130 reviews with an average rating of 7.2 out of 10. The consensus states "Quirky in the best sense of the word, Nurse Betty finds director Neil LaBute corralling a talented cast in service of a sharp, imaginative script."http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/nurse_betty/ Box office The film opened at #2 at the North American box office making $7.1 million USD in its opening weekend, behind The Watcher, which opened at the top spot. Awards * American Comedy Awards: ** Funniest Actress in a Motion Picture (Renée Zellweger) * Black Reel Awards: ** Best Actor (Morgan Freeman) ** Best Supporting Actor (Chris Rock) * British Independent Film Awards: ** Best Foreign Film – English Language * Cannes Film Festival: ** Best Screenplay (James Flamberg and John C. Richards) * Edgar Allan Poe Awards: ** Best Motion Picture * Golden Globe Awards: ** Best Actress – Motion Picture Musical or Comedy (Renée Zellweger) * Image Awards: ** Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Motion Picture (Morgan Freeman) * London Film Critics: ** Actress of the Year (Renée Zellweger) * Satellite Awards: ** Best Actress – Motion Picture Musical or Comedy (Renée Zellweger) ** Best Picture – Musical or Comedy ** Best Supporting Actor – Musical or Comedy Morgan Freeman References External links * * * * [http://www.cultfiction.com.au/nursebetty/ Nurse Betty review] at Cult Fiction Category:2000s comedy films Category:2000s crime films Category:2000s drama films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2000s comedy-drama films Category:2000s crime drama films Category:2000s criminal comedy films Category:American black comedy films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:American crime drama films Category:American criminal comedy films Category:American independent films Category:American LGBT-related films Category:American satirical films Category:Fictional nurses Category:Films about drugs Category:Films directed by Neil LaBute Category:Films featuring a Best Musical or Comedy Actress Golden Globe winning performance Category:Films produced by Steve Golin Category:Films set in Los Angeles Category:Films shot in Los Angeles Category:Films shot in Arizona Category:Films shot in Colorado Category:Films shot in Italy Category:Gramercy Pictures films Category:Lesbian-related films Category:Pathé films Category:2000 films